Electric switches for high currents are well known. and are for example used in the public utility low voltage (LV) alternating current (AC) networks provided by national electricity companies. For example, switches that contain a spring have been used, where the spring, which is mounted parallel to a contact surface of a contact element, makes contact between two contact elements during a closed position by contacting both contact surfaces, and in which no mechanical or electrical contact exists in the open position. Switches of this type have a profile which requires a very high compression force to prevent inadvertent opening of the contacts during high short circuit currents, a fault situation, and the application of these high forces requires a larger actuator device to achieve this. Furthermore, such a profile makes them difficult and unsafe to operate. For example in many switches, it is possible to move the switch from the open to the closed position with negligible force, but moving into and out of the closed position requires a high force.